User blog:Pdx charlamagne/Fan battle: Luke Skywalker vs Harry Potter
Luke vs Harry.jpg Well, this is my first attempt at a blog post, so here I go. I created a fan battle for you. It's Luke Skywalker vs Harry Potter. When Peter and Lloyd ever decide to use Harry Potter, I hope it's against Luke. Most of the lyrics are original, but I admit I took inspiration from other fan battles and even the official ones. Some lines sound like reskins of ERB lyrics. Hope you enjoy. Luke Skywalker: Luke Skywalker here, from a galaxy far far away Trained by Yoda and Obi-Wan, I'm the realist hero today Defeated a tyrant and his massive empire Orchestrating my verses like a John Williams choir I fly my X-wing, you fly your dirty broomstick, I destroyed the Death Star, you play Quidditch You say stupid words, to make a little light show My hands can make you fly and make you go-go I can even smoke this joke bloke with a force choke So hide yourself with your magic invisibility cloak And can you remind me of an old story that's been told? Weren’t you're parents killed when you were 1 year old? Harry Potter: Really! That joke was as dry as Tatooine's sand I’ve seen better burns from your aunt and uncle’s tan You may live in a galaxy, but I'm the real star I'm the boy who lived, look at my scar I was a hero even when my story barely begins You're a lonely farmboy for years, Huckleberry Finn I defeated my own dark lord, trolls, and Dragons Join the Darkside, that might make you better at Rappin Or come to Hogwarts, we’ll teach you real lessons Evanesco, i'll make your feats disappear like Legends Recently, the force awakens the last Jedi Then after one little trick, he died, Why!? Luke Skywalker: Don’t make me love your cult school, it’s insane You got Woodrow Wilson and emo lord with a black mane Now Ron out the gryffin-door, I already have won Your magic stick will Emma-nate wat, son Harry Potter: Don’t pretend you're Jedi Order is not without faults Take and force trained kids, that’s a real cult One student even destroyed it and became an evil man Then that man sliced off his own son's hand Luke Skywalker: Speaking of sons, you named yours Albus Severus That's like naming kids after Lord Sidious Harry Potter: Let's talk about your nephew incident, how vile You doomed the whole galaxy after your exile Luke Skywalker: I saved my father, made him remember the name Anakin You had struggles with a whiny rich kid from Slytherin Your fandom of Potheads has many fiction things to say At least nobody ever wrote that I was gay You can’t aim at a 10 feet target, you're barely a duelist My rhyme disses will be like the Dursleys, the cruelest I swing verses that are stronger than your unforgivable curses Too bad they never made Wizard Protective Services You’re forever a no hope bystander, watching everyone die I Striked Back and started The Return of the Jedi The Skywalkers will rise, you’ve gone down the drain Even Rowling tried to reboot you with weird faced Eddie Redmayne Harry Potter: I expecto my stag will give you bruises and blisters Married my friend's sister, while you really kissed your own sister Fictions are fictions, but look at how bad some of your fans are Bullying the actors, fans and even your own creator, too far If they want to critique, please respects both sides Don't go causing sadness and even attempts at suicide I'm a selfless caring person, I help out others and friends You still act reckless, getting angry when things getting tense Search your feelings, you're nothing without the Rebel Fleet Dumbledore's prophecy has already shown me your defeat But let's let the Goblet of Fire decide a representative of who won Wait never mind, the goblet had already Chosen One Who Won? Luke Skywalker Harry Potter Category:Blog posts